


Georgia

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy spend some shoreleave in Burbank, California.<br/>Fluff.  S/Mc non explicit slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia

"Burbank, Spock? What the hell are we doing here?" McCoy grumbled as he spotted the dilapidated city sign. Burbank, California circa 2270 was a now neglected, rundown suburb of Los Angeles. The area was deserted where they now found themselves walking along a two lane highway.

Spock flipped his communicator open. "Spock to Enterprise."

"Scott here."

"Mr. Scott. Are you certain of these coordinates?"

"Aye. Never been more certain. The center is in the vicinity, but I couldn't materialize you directly inside. They have a blocking device engaged, so it'll be a bit of a walk."

"Thanks, Scotty," McCoy muttered sarcastically. "I don't even know where it is we're goin' and now we have to travel how ever long to get there!"

"Just keep on goin' the way you're goin'. You'll get there."

"Hopefully within the year," McCoy snapped.

Spock flashed the doctor a look. "Acknowledged, Mr. Scott. Spock out." He snapped the communicator shut and turned to his companion. "Patience, Dr. McCoy," he said, quietly.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired, Spock. And...maybe a little crabby."

"A little?"

"Couldn't sleep last night."

"I know."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes.

"Dammit," McCoy grumbled again.

"What is it, now?"

"Nothin'." McCoy looked straight ahead.

"I have known for quite a long time," Spock countered, "that when you say: 'nothing', the odds are indeed high that it is definitely something."

"You know me that well, huh?" McCoy looked over to grin at the Vulcan.

Spock reached over to place his hand in the human's.

McCoy squeezed it and released it. "It's just that this area reminds me of home."

"San Francisco?"

"Not that home. I mean home, home. Conyers, Georgia."

"I do not see a resemblance..."

"No...It's just that it's quiet, like Conyers is. None of the hustle and bustle of San Francisco. No damn flying cars clogging up the freeways everywhere. No crowds of people invading your personal space on BART. No huge skyscrapers blocking the sunset. Just...quiet."

"I see."

Suddenly there was a clop, clop, clop, clop behind the pair. McCoy turned around to investigate.

"Evening!" said a man on a horse as he passed them.

"Evening!" McCoy called back to the man. "Spooooock," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes?"

"There's got to be a horse stables nearby."

"How very observant," Spock remarked.

McCoy watched the horse and it's rider as they rode farther off. "Yep," he said, wistfully. "There sure is."

They walked further on in silence.

"About time you wore that thing," McCoy suddenly piped up. The Vulcan was uncharacteristically attired in jeans, brown heeled boots and a white button up shirt, mirroring the doctor's own civvies.

"You bought this ensemble for me, did you not?"

"Yeah, but you've never actually worn it before. I figured you didn't like it."

"There was never an occasion suitable enough to wear it." Spock stopped midstride. "Till now. Look."

McCoy, who had been staring at the Vulcan, suddenly looked to the left and saw another large sign. "Los Angeles Equestrian Center. What are we doing here, Spock?"

"Enjoying our quiet shore leave, Leonard. As you requested," Spock replied.

McCoy smiled. "Yeah, but...I didn't think you were listening when I said I'd wanted to have--"

"I hear everything you say."

"Yes, but you usually don't listen."

Spock opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. They walked through the entrance and found their way to the rear of the center ending up near a stables full of grazing horses.

"God, they're so beautiful!" McCoy gushed. "I'm going to ask how much it is to rent one."

McCoy entered the stables office excitedly while Spock waited outside.

"Sorry sir. They are not for rent," the woman said politely.

"Yeah, but, I really would like to ride one of your beautiful horses. Couldn't you make an exception? It's not every day that I get to come to Earth and--"

"I am sorry."

"Well, are there any stables in the vicinity that DO rent them out?" McCoy's drawl was increasing in direct proportion to the irritation that he was now feeling.

"Not at this center I'm afraid."

"Any other centers nearby?"

"There's one in Georgia."

"Oh, well. Thanks a lot." McCoy dejectedly walked out of the office back to where Spock stood. "That shit-cans that idea." He noted the sun going down and frowned. "Well, this was fun," he snapped. "That stables in Georgia got closed down last year. They're getting few and far between. Now what?"

"Doctor," Spock said. "Perhaps you might wish to study these horses more closely?"

"What's the point? I won't be able to ride one."

Spock grabbed the Doctor's arm and strode off in the direction of the stables. McCoy had long ago realized that if the Vulcan was insistent on doing something, they was nothing he could do to stop it. He let himself be dragged along.

They walked into the row of stalls. As they passed by each one, McCoy reached in patted a few of them on the head. "Just beautiful. So, damned beautiful..." he muttered. "I haven't owned a horse since I was married. Had to give it up in the divorce." He kept up his muttering, as Spock raised an eyebrow. They walked past one stall to another, McCoy keeping up his patting.

McCoy moved to turn and go and saw a black and white thoroughbred standing in the very last stall. He gasped. "Oh, my God. Would ya look at that."

He walked over. "Well, ain't you just a beauty." He kept up his muttering and talking to it and patting. "You look just like mine did. God, you're such a sweetheart. Spock? Did I ever tell you about--"

"You have, many times."

"Oh." He kept up his patting and muttering. He carried on, for a good half hour, then finally, reluctantly, turned to go. "I suppose we can go back to the ship, Spock. Thank you."

"Leonard," Spock insisted. "Please look at the name on the stall."

McCoy looked at it, as ordered. "She's a filly named 'Georgia'." Awll. That's cute." He read further down. "Veterinarian: Dr. Taylor...owner: Leonard... McCoy..."

His mouth dropped open and he stood there, speechless.

"Leonard?" Spock asked. "Are you alright? Leonard? Leonard?" He reached out to grab the doctor's arm as the man looked as if he was about to faint.

"Spock," McCoy replied in a quiet, choked voice. "This horse is mine?"

"That is correct."

"You… bought me… a horse?"

"Indeed. I bought you a horse, and one for myself, so that we may ride together."

McCoy was still stammering. "But... you said that... you didn't... know how to ride."

"I will learn."

McCoy threw his arms around the Vulcan. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No. You generally complain that I do not love you and do not ever listen to you and you usually bring to my attention a multitude of other infractions of which I may or may not have actually committed."

"Well, I do love you." McCoy planted a kiss on his husband. "I love you. I love you." Another kiss. "I love you."

"Are you going to stand here and tell me repeatedly that you love me, or are you going to teach me how to ride a horse?" Spock asked. "Time grows short."

"Now I can't accuse you of not listening to me," McCoy said, laughing. "Come on. Let's make good use of that beautiful sunset."

___________________

finis


End file.
